Hetalia Nations and Micro Nations Watch Hetalia: All Seasons
by Rage Girl YT
Summary: The Micro Nations find a website called Hulu and they find an anime called Hetalia: Axis Powers. They watch the first episode and find out that it is about all of the nations. So they decide to have the rest of the nations watch it with them. K for language.
1. Chapter 1: Discovering Hetalia

_**Title: The Nations and Micro Nations Watch Hetalia: Axis Powers, Worlds Series, and It's a Beautiful World**_

_**Summary: The Micro Nations find a website called Hulu and they find an anime called Hetalia: Axis Powers. They watch the first episode and find out that it is about all of the nations. So they decide to have the rest of the nations watch it with them.**_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia or any of the characters**_

**Chapter 1: Discovering Hetalia**

Sealand, Wy, Hutt River, Kugelmugel, Ladonia, Molossia, and Seborga were sitting in an extra meeting room in London, England while the rest of the 'real' nations were having a World Conference. All of the nations showed up surprisingly. They Micro Nations were on a computer Sealand had gotten a hold of and were watching random shows on a website called Hulu.

"What is Hetalia: Axis Powers?" Wy asked as she saw the first episode pop up in the next up player.

Ladonia shrugged and he clicked on it. The young nations smiled and laughed as they watched the short 5 minute episode. Then, they smirked at each other and picked the laptop up and ran into the room where they older nations were.

"Get out of here!" England yelled at them. Sweden and Finland glared at him. Sealand and Ladonia were technically their kids so only they could yell at them. Sealand held up the laptop.

We wanted to show you all a video," He smiled innocently.

"Can we please?" Kugelmugel begged the older nations. All the Micro Nations put on their best puppy dog face until Germany sighed and hooked the laptop up to the projector.

"YAY!" The young nations jumped for joy. Then, Seborga pressed play on episode 1.


	2. Chapter 2: Season 1 Episode 1

_**Title: The Nations and Micro Nations Watch Hetalia: Axis Powers, Worlds Series, and It's a Beautiful World**_

_**Summary: The Micro Nations find a website called Hulu and they find an anime called Hetalia: Axis Powers. They watch the first episode and find out that it is about all of the nations. So they decide to have the rest of the nations watch it with them.**_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia or any of the characters**_

**Chapter 2: Season 1: Episode 1**

"So are we going to watch or not?" Japan asked with an unnoticeable smirk on his face.

"Yeah!" America called happily and Hutt River started the first episode.

***America's face appears on the screen***

"There I am!" America yelled in his 'Hero' voice.

"Oh joy," England groaned sarcastically.

**America: Dude I think the World Conference can convene. Solving world problems by talking excessively. *Belgium appears on the screen***

"Hey it's me!" Belgium called happily.

**America: No matter how hard it seems we can fix anything with enough meetings and photo ops. *Spain comes onto the screen***

"Oh great Tomato-Bastard is in this," Romano glared at the screen.

**America: Feel free to speak honestly while protecting your chances for reelection. *Finland and Sweden appear on screen***

Denmark started to laugh, "Did you get a makeover?"

Sweden glared at him.

**America: I'll go first. *America comes back on the screen*About The whole using global warming to enslave humanity thing. I think we'll be okay if we genetically engineer a huge hero and have him protect the earth. I give you the Super Hero Globoman.**

***Japan comes on screen***

"Hey, look, Japan! It's you!" Italy cried. Japan nodded.

"Hai. It is me."

**Japan: I agree with America.**

"Man up!" Switzerland yelled.

***Screen widens to show Switzerland sitting next to him***

**Switzerland: Man up or I'll beat you with my peace prize.**

***England comes onto the screen***

"The 'Black Sheep of Europe' is in this," France said dramatically, "It's all gone to shit."

**England: There's no way some hero will help global warming or humanity's enslavement**

***Camera moves to the side to show France who has roses appearing randomly behind him***

"Great the frog is in this," England groaned.

**France: If Britain and American don't agree how can I be superior by dissing them both**

**England: AGAINCOURT**

***England starts to hit France with the side of his hand and America is poking France with a pen***

**America: You Frenchies just love to hate America don't you. Why don't you just go back to making hot green chick statues like you used to.**

**France: Ever since we lost our status as a super power, condescending superiority and wine are all we have left.**

**England: Don't be so hard on yourself. You still have mimes and body odor.**

***China comes on screen***

"Hey its, sensei!" Hong Kong cried.

**China: Western nations are so immature. I doubt they ever grow up. Maybe I can try appeasing to the only organ of theirs that seems to work. Would you guys like to sample some Chinese Tasty Treats? **

***England and France stick their heads up from a dust cloud***

**France and England: We'll just get hungry again.**

**Spain: Hey why don't you say something, Russia? They'll stop fighting if you go over and step in.**

**Russia: What? Why me? No thanks. I want to see Lithuania get in big trouble then come crawling back for help. Then, Latvia will be right behind him.**

Latvia and Lithuania shiver.

**Estonia: You're so tough. Next you'll be trying to pick a fight with Haiti.**

**Russia: Do you have miniature detachable head?**

**Poland: If you come any closer to Lithuania, I'll be forced to get Lech Walesa and go all Solidarnosc on you.**

"That, like, stands for here too!" Poland yelled putting his arm around Lithuania.

**China: Please everyone calm down!**

**Germany: Everyone shut up!**

"Germany!" Italy yelled.

***Germany comes on screen***

**England and France: Germany!**

**Germany: We've called this conference to solve the world's problems not to fight about the problems of our past and since I'm the only country who seems to know how to run a meeting we'll follow my rules from here on out. 8 minutes each for speeches, No chit-chat about side deals and absolutely no going over the time limit. Now if you want to go make sure you are prepared and raise your hand but do so in a way that does mock any solute in my country's past. Germany recognizes his friend Italy.**

**Italy: PASTAAA**

"YAY! PASTAAAAA" Italy yelled.

***Opening Title***

**Germany: It is said that long ago in this land there lived a man who conquered the Mediterranean Sea and gained all the world's wealth. His name was The Roman Empire. **

"Grandpa Rome!" Italy smiled sadly at the image of his grandfather while Romano glared at it.

**Germany: He had it all, the world's wealth, fame, and vast land. The man who had gained everything. One day he just disappeared. Later, During WW1. I'm supposed to be fighting a descendant of Ancient Rome right now. But so far no such luck. How weird. We crossed that border with no problem didn't we Herr. Schtick. **

All the Micro Nations and Nations except Germany laughed, "You're talking to a stick!" Seborga laughed. Germany blushed.

**Germany: I'm so sorry I didn't share any of my liverwurst with you. The invasion was going so well I forgot about feeding mien sticky friend. Your right I still shouldn't let my guard down. It's him we're talking about. He must have some sort of plan. **

***Chibitalia Intro***

"Aww you all look so cute," Liechtenstein and Hungary cooed at the chibi nations.

**Narrator: Is everyone listening? Once upon a time in a house called The Roman Empire.**

**Chibitalia: It's next to my Big Brother France's house.**

**Narrator: The newborn Italy lived with various other countries, but one day Italy's grandfather took him away and forced him to leave his home and friends. For a while Italy spent his time drawing and singing with his unusually handsome grandfather. Italy had a natural affinity for artistic pursuits so his grandfather was delighted.**

**Chibitalia: It's fun to draw pictures. Somehow I feel so renaissance. I want to show my beautiful drawings to my big brothers France and The Roman Empire and that other big brother whose name I don't know because I haven't met yet. **

Romano huffed and glared at the screen because he knew that Italy wasn't talking about him.

**Chibitalia: I can't wait to see everyone.**

**Narrator: Unfortunately, when he met them again.**

**Holy Rome: You must become part of the Roman Empire with me.**

**Romano: You're a twerp compared to me. **

**Narrator: They had all become assholes.**

**Holy Rome: Stop! I want you to become part of the Holy Roman Empire. No please!**

"Aww little Italy is so cute," Taiwan cooed.

"Chibitalia," Japan murmured under his breath.

"What was that, Nihon?" Italy asked.

"Nothing."

***Instead of Italy's Marukiate Chikyuu playing Ren-Ren Renaissance plays***

**Chibitalia: So big, so bright, so kind, I love him!**

"Eto? This isn't supposed to play here!?" Japan yelled confused.

"What? How would you know that?" America asked.

Japan blushed, "I helped make this…"

All the countries stared in shock at Japan because they could tell that most of the show would just make fun of most of them.

**Rome: So little, a good boy, so cute, I love him~!**

**Chibitalia & Rome: La****la****la****la****la****la****la****la****la****lappalia**

**Ren****Ren****Ren****Renaissance**

**La la****la****la****la****la****la****la****la****lappalia**

**Ren****Ren****Ren****Renaissance**

**Chibitalia: The big sun, sparkling, drawn with a crayon**

**I want to draw together with Grandpa**

**Rome: Doubidouba! Toururira! My grandson is too cute!**

**Grandpa is overjoyed**

**Chibitalia: If I draw well, I become happy**

**I wonder if I can draw like Grandpa?**

**Chibitalia & Rome: Softly, softly, the clouds float**

**And hide the sun**

**Saying its bad isn't true**

**They'll bring a rainbow**

**Chibitalia: So big, so bright, so kind, I love him!**

**Rome: So little, a good boy, so cute, I love him~!**

**Rome: When it clears up,**

**We'll go to the river**

**Jumping in and swimming**

**Let's try it**

**Chibitalia: When Grandpa swims,**

**Mr. Fish follows him**

**The seven colors shine**

**They're so cute**

**Rome: If your stomach starts to grumble, it's time for lunch**

**Delicious pasta will soon be done**

**Chibitalia: "Say, Grandpa Rome, I wonder why pasta is so delicious? Somehow, it's a very happy feeling."**

**Rome: "That's true, hahaha! It's because there's a spice called "love" in there. Grandpa somehow has a happy~ feeling~"**

**Chibitalia & Rome: "One, two - thank you for the food!"**

**Chibitalia: If I draw well, I become happy**

**Grandpa's lap is so warm (Waaa~)**

**Chibitalia & Rome: Always, always, fun things**

**Pass the day like this**

**If we hum la****la****la songs,**

**Everyone is friends**

**Chibitalia & Rome: La****la****la****la****la****la****la****la****la****lappalia**

**Ren****Ren****Ren****Renaissance**

**La****la****la****la****la****la****la****la****la****lappalia**

**Ren****Ren****Ren****Renaissance**

**Rome: "Ahhh, you really are cute! Good boy, good boy! Hmm? Who are you writing to?"**

**Chibitalia: "Umm, big brother France, the Holy Roman Empire, and also the big brother I haven't met yet."**

**Rome: "Ohhh, it's well written! Mmm! To Romano, huh... **

"Wait that letter you we're writing was for me too…" Romano looked at Italy who smiled and nodded.

"Yeah! I didn't know your name since you weren't all that much older than me at the time and I hadn't met you yet," Italy smiled at him and Romano gave him a small smile in return.

**Rome: Try it more like this...Oh well, it's fine!"**

"So that's the end of episode 1," Sealand said smiling.

"Do you want to watch the rest?" Wy asked.

Sures and Yeahs rang throughout the room and Kugelmugel brought up the second episode.


End file.
